Question: $h(t) = 4t$ $f(n) = -7n+2(g(n))$ $g(n) = 3n^{2}-5(h(n))$ $ h(g(-3)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-3) = 3(-3)^{2}-5(h(-3))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-3)$ $h(-3) = (4)(-3)$ $h(-3) = -12$ That means $g(-3) = 3(-3)^{2}+(-5)(-12)$ $g(-3) = 87$ Now we know that $g(-3) = 87$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-3))$ , which is $h(87)$ $h(87) = (4)(87)$ $h(87) = 348$